1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for bonding a component, having an electrical terminal, to an electrical and more particulary to such an arrangement especially, for bonding a-magnet valve, or an electric motor, of a hydraulic vehicle brake system that has a slip control system to an electronic closed-loop control circuit for slip control. The term xe2x80x9celectrical circuitxe2x80x9d is in intended to encompass electronic circuits and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From German Patent Disclosure DE 196 19 968 A1, a pressure control device for an electrohydraulic vehicle brake system is known. The known pressure control device has an electrical circuit and also has a hydraulic block, into which magnet valves are inserted. For bonding the magnet valves to the electrical circuit, plug contacts are provided, in the form of bent wires that lead from the electrical circuit to the magnet valves. One end of the plug contacts is inserted into a recess in winding carriers of coils of the magnet valves, and a coil contact rests in the recess, so that the plug contact is connected to the coil contact without welding or soldering. As an alternative, it is stated that the plug contact can be inserted into an IDC or insulation displacement contact in the recess of the winding carrier of the magnet valve.
Another end of the plug contact is provided with a spreading contour and is inserted by frictional engagement into an opening of a circuit board that carries the electrical circuit.
The known device has the disadvantage that it requires the wirelike plug contact as a separate component for bonding the magnet valves to the electrical circuit. The plug contact must first be inserted into the receptacle of the magnet valves, before the electrical circuit is inserted onto the plug contacts of the magnet valves. The alignment of the plug contacts, inserted into the recesses of the winding carriers of the magnet valves, with respect to the openings in the circuit board of the electrical circuit also appears problematic; this alignment must be so precise that when the electrical circuit is inserted onto the plug contacts, each plug contact will meet its opening.
In the arrangement according to the invention for bonding a component, having an electrical terminal, to an electrical circuit the electrical circuit has one slit terminal for each electrical terminal to be bonded. By mounting the electrical circuit on the component or components, the electrical terminal or electrical terminals of the component or components are inserted into the slit terminal or slit terminals and thereby bonded. By means of a mechanically solid connection of the slit terminal to the electrical circuit, the alignment of the slit terminal with respect to the electrical terminal is assured, which especially when there is a number of electrical components each with a plurality of electrical terminals is of considerable advantage for the plug-in capability of the electrical circuit onto the components. A further advantage of the invention is that it needs no separate bonding elements that as individual parts would have to be connected both to the electrical terminals of the components to be bonded and to the electrical circuit. The work step of the bonding is limited to inserting the electrical circuit into the components. A further advantage is that by the shearing action of clamping legs of the slit terminal, any insulation of the electrical terminals that may be present is severed, and any oxide film or the like that impairs the electrical conductivity is removed as the electrical circuit is inserted onto the components and in the attendant bonding. At the same time, a contact face between the electrical terminal and the slit terminal is increased in area, so that overall, the result is high-quality bonding with low transition resistance. A further advantage of the arrangement for bonding according to the invention is its very low rate of mistakes upon assembly.
A feature of the arrangement according to the invention in which the electrical circuit has a stamped grid, by means of which electrical and/or electronic components of the circuit are interconnected electrically and mechanically secured, is especially advantageous. This feature of the invention has the advantage in particular that the slit terminals can be embodied integrally with the stamped grid. The slit terminals are bent over if needed after the stamped grid has been stamped out. They are produced in a single operation with the stamping of the stamped grid, so that the production of the slit terminals does not require a separate operation. Securing the slit terminals to the stamped grid is also unnecessary, since the slit terminals are integral with the stamped grid, and there is also economy of material, since the slit terminals are stamped together with the stamped grid out of one and the same metal sheet as the stamped grid, and do not have to be stamped out of an extra piece of sheet metal.